Take This Tender Piece of Me
by with-etoiles
Summary: A drabble I posted on tumblr in which Kurt and Blaine try to break up at the airport where Kurt is to board his plane to New York and fail miserably.


_A/N: I was stuck in a car for 8+ hours on a long road trip, so naturally I started thinking about those pictures of Kurt in the airport, and then how everyone started jumping to the conclusion that they were going to break up there. So, I wrote my own version of them trying to break up at the airport. (Hint: they fail miserably)_

"Kurt, we should break up." Blaine said cautiously, pacing back a few steps as Kurt stared on incredulously.

No sound met him on the other end. "I said," he said, taking a deep, shaky breath and repeating without prompting, "we should break up."

"Blaine, you can't be serious," Kurt answered, stifling laughter.

"And why ever not?" he asked indignantly.

"Because just before we left for the airport you were whispering _I'll never break up with you, Kurt Hummel_ as I kissed down your neck." Kurt answered in monotone.

"Oh." His face was slightly crestfallen.

"Well," he answered a few moments later, tone comically determined, "I _am_ breaking up with you, and you better believe me!"

Kurt laughed. "You sound like a child," he playfully admonished.

"Hopefully that child that you look at and think 'they're going to grow up to be hot'," Blaine teased, winking and absentmindedly stroking Kurt's shoulder.

"That's just creepy, Blaine," Kurt replied, monotone bleeding color despite his efforts to prevent that.

They smiled at each other fondly for a few long moments, eyes on twitchy lips.

"Well," Blaine broke the syrupy silence, laughing to the side, "I get an a for effort for at least trying to be a good boyfriend, right?"

"Shh," Kurt responded, bringing a finger to Blaine's lips. He didn't even look around, and neither did Blaine. They had gotten out the real goodbyes at Kurt's house, but a pallor of sadness and desperation still hung beneath them. They had these moments, beating steadfastly between them, slowly running out. That was all they seemed to have. "We both knew one of us would try, but that it wouldn't work anyway."

Blaine started giggling beneath Kurt's touch, and then pressed a faint kiss to his finger. "You better be careful Hummel, or I won't be able to resist kissing you for real right here and now."

Kurt giggled in response, pulling his finger away. "Stop it Blaine, you're making me blush," he mocked.

Blaine studied his reddened features intently. "Aw, the heck with it," he said suddenly, surging forward. Kurt was briefly shocked, but enthusiastically returned the kiss. Kurt's mouth tasted like cinnamon and sadness, and Blaine drank it up as if it were the elixir of life.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he gently stroked the side of Kurt's saddened face.

"Oh god, Blaine'" Kurt said, face crumpling. "I love you too, but let's not do this, alright? I'm going to start crying in a minute."

Blaine's smile lingered for a few moments, then he quickly moved to grab Kurt's hand. "I know we already got our goodbyes out at your house, but," Blaine reached into Kurt's bag and pulled out a cedar colored teddy bear.

"Wha-Blaine?" Kurt asked, furiously blinking back tears. "Oh no, oh no no no, not parting gifts, Blaine, and not him, I can't take him away from you…"

"I couldn't let you leave for New York without some piece of me," Blaine said, softly playing with the bear's fur.

"Blaine, I can't take this! This is yours; you've had it since childhood!" More quietly, "you told me you've cried and jumped for joy with it alike."

Blaine gently placed it back into his bag. "No, really, you take it, Kurt. I'll get it back when I come for you next year, okay?" He attempted a jaunty wink, but instead ended up blinking rapidly to stem his tears.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. He pulled him into a strong hug; Blaine breathed him in, a sweet scent of opportunity and perseverance assaulting his nostrils.

"I," Blaine stuttered, blushing and trying again. "I… I think you should go catch your flight now."

Kurt looked on at him a while longer, eyes imprinting this last look of him until he boarded that plane, hugging Blaine's beloved child hood teddy bear to his chest.

"Goodbye Blaine," Kurt finally said, eyes now probing Blaine, searching for any missed part of him he could greedily steal and hoard with him all the way to New York.

Blaine laughed quietly to hide his tears.

Kurt finally walked away.

"Goodbye, Kurt."


End file.
